Pinkie Pie
|-|Base= |-|Rainbow Powered= |-|With Chaos Magic= |-|Alternate Human Self= Summary Pinkie Pie is one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and represents the Element of Laughter. Pinkie absolutely loves planning parties and making others smile. Despite her completely carefree demeanor, she cares deeply about her friends and is always willing to help out when they're feeling down. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B '''| Likely '''Low 2-C | Low 2-C | Low 2-C | 10-B, likely 9-B Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie (Nicknamed Pinkie Pie) Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Female Classification: Earth Pony/Human Age: Late Teens to Early 20s (is one year younger than Fluttershy) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness (Has stopped the show from ending 3 times), small-scale Reality Warping (Has been able to stop her falling momentum at a moment's notice, defying laws of physics, as well as more), Immortality (Type 2, Was fine after her body was separated into several pieces), Regeneration (Mid, Could put herself back together after her body and head fell apart), Slight Precognition (Pinkie Sense allows her to predict unexpected moments that will happen soon after, but only specific things and after specific body movements such as her tail twitching), Gag Teleportation, Superhuman Speed, Hammerspace (Can pull anything out of anywhere in case of emergency), Small-Scale Shapeshifting (Can turn her face into that of a Generation 3 Pony, can grow fingers, etc.), Hair Manipulation (Can move her hair around like a licking being, grab and swat people and objects away, make things as large as thicker than average books sink into her hair to the point of being unseen, and dig by having it spin around like a drill), likely more abilities | All previous abilities, Creation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis, Large Size (Type 1), Chaos Manipulation | Along with the other Elements of Harmony, When with other Elements, BFR by banishment, Petrification and Sealing, Removal of and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, and limited Reality Warping by reversing the effects of Discord. Magical forcefields to protect from and repel powerful magical forces that are not as strong as its users. | Can give the stolen flight, strength and magic back to the ponies of Equestria, even the Alicorns, Unlimited Flight, Forcefield | Is about the same as a teenage girl, though she still has her 4th wall breaking abilities which allow her to do all sorts of crazy things still. Attack Potency: At least Country level (Comparable to Applejack & Rainbow Dash. Defeated many Changelings) | Likely Universe level+ (Her previous power combined with Discord's) | Universe level+ (Defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord) | Universe level+ (Defeated Full Power Lord Tirek with ease) | Human level, likely Wall level+ (Comparable to Sunset Shimmer) Speed: At least FTL (Was faster than Rainbow Dash by a lot, was able to reach her destination and then hide and be ready with ease before Rainbow on multiple occasions. Instantly ran to the apple tree), higher w/Filli-Second speed | possibly Massively FTL+ combat and attack speed | Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | '''Massively FTL+ '''attack speed | Possibly '''Superhuman (was able to start and complete building a ginger beard tower around her height in the middle of a short conversation) Lifting Strength: At least Class M, possibly Class G (Should be roughly comparable to Rainbow Dash and Applejack and random pegasi) | Unknown, possibly Stellar with telekinesis | Unknown | Unknown | Regular Human Striking Strength: At least Country Class | Likely Universal+ | Universal+ | Universal+ | Human Class, likely Wall Class+ Durability: At least Country level | Likely Universe level+ | Universe level+ | Universe level+ (Tanked Full Power Lord Tirek's attack like it was nothing) | Human level, likely Wall level+ at the very least, Country level when using the Magic of Friendship (She tanked a blast from Sunset Shimmer who was using the Element of Magic) Stamina: Superhuman (Was able to run far faster than Rainbow Dash for long distances without tiring out) | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Average Human Range: Standard melee range, several meters w/Party Cannon, several kilometers w/Gag Feats (Was able to hit several relatively far away mountains with much force) | Interplanetary | Stretched across all of Ponyville, which is the size of a Town | Stretched across all of Equestria, which is roughly the size of North America | Standard melee range, several meters with her drum party cannon. Standard Equipment: Herself, her Party Cannon, her Element of Harmony which is Laughter, and her Rainbow Power Chest Optional Equipment: Mirror Pool Intelligence: Pinkie Pie is a highly skilled baker and party planner, and is also a skilled musician. She is able to remember the birthdays of everyone in Ponyville, and she has a "Party Cave" where she plans parties years in advance. The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows reveals that she is in charge of organizing the files at Town Hall. However, she is incredibly goofy and immature for her age and somewhat lacks common sense, for example, in Party Pooped it's revealed that she has planned out the celebration of her families five hundredth anniversary, completely ignoring the fact they will all be long dead by then, in Wonderbolts Academy she kept checking the mailbox every few seconds without walking away from it to see if Rainbow Dash had written her a letter yet, and in Sparkles Seven she thought that a hot air balloon could take her to outer space. Weaknesses: Pinkie Pie is incredibly goofy and immature for her age and somewhat lacks common sense, can be a bit prideful at times, and if she ever gets showed up or denied, she will get depressed/enraged and do anything to turn it around. This also makes her go completely insane. She also requires an outside tool, the Mirror Pool, in order to clone self | Requires the rest of the Mane 6 in order to gain this power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pinkie Sense:' Is able to see signs and predict moments that will happen in the near future, though only specific moments and with specific body movements such as her tail twitching. The movements also merely tell her in vague ways, such as "Something will fall" "Watch out for opening doors" "It will be a good day" "It will be a bad day" "A doozy is about to happen", etc. Key: Base Form | With chaos magic | Elements of Harmony/Magic of Friendship | Rainbow Power | Equestria Girls Alternate Self Others Notable Victories: Cozy Glow (Cozy Glow's profile) (Note: this was Pinkie Pie with Discord's magic vs Cozy Glow with Discord's magic) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Protagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Female Characters Category:Animals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Mammals Category:Horses Category:Hasbro Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Precognition Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Musicians Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Teachers Category:Farmers